


Oh, What a Night

by Ellie_Elizabeth



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Azula is not as MUCH of an asshole as she could've been, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Boys In Love, F/F, F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Elizabeth/pseuds/Ellie_Elizabeth
Summary: High school can be confusing, especially when your evil younger sister tricks you into joining the homecoming planning committee against your will.Now Zuko had exactly two week to get this insufferable dance planned, and because the universe hates him, his partner just happens to be the boy he’s had a crush on since middle school.This is not how he envisioned his senior year going.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Oh, What a Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished my Avatar re-watch and thought I'd try something a little different and write a fic about my two favorite boys. 
> 
> The number of chapters is tentative. I'm not exactly sure how long I want this to be yet.

Zuko thought that maybe he should give his uncle some more credit. 

After all, that man was the sole reason he had a stable job and a roof over his head. He’d also never been anything but kind to Zuko, even when the boy had deserved a swift slap across the face. 

But if he was actually crazy enough to think that Zuko would willingly join a school club or organization, then the old man had officially lost his damn mind. 

“Come on Zuko,” his uncle pleaded with him for what felt like the millionth time that night. “Just one activity, I’m not asking you to become a star athlete or anything. Just something where you can make a few friends.”

“I don’t have enough time for any extracurriculars,” he shot back. “I’m taking three AP classes and I work almost every night.”

“You do know that uncle owns the tea shop, right?” Azula asked from her place on the couch. “I think he could easily find someone else to work for you.”

Zuko pushed the bowl of noodles he had been eating aside. “It doesn’t matter anyway, none of the schools clubs seem interesting to me.”

“Oh oh!” Azula said excitedly. “You should join the homecoming committee with me and Ty Lee. We’re going to be lacking in members since Suki and Yue decided to bail on us.”

Iroh seemed to love that suggestion, but Zuko couldn’t help but sneer. “Oh yes, because that’s exactly how I want to spend my free time. With my little sister and her girlfriend planning some stupid dance.”

“Come on ZuZu,” Azula pleaded. ‘It’s a blast, and besides, I heard from Katara that Sokka is considering joining this year as well,” she added with a wink.

Zuko wanted to throttle Azula in that moment, but Iroh didn’t seem to notice her words' implications. “You see Zuko, there'll be plenty of people you know there,” he exclaimed. “You should at least consider it.”

“Yeah, I’ll consider it,” he said, standing up and going to his room. His dinner forgotten on the table.

As soon as he got to his room he quickly slammed his door shut and slumped onto his bed. All the while Azula’s words continued to echo around his mind. 

_ Sokka is considering joining as well. _

Zuko wasn’t sure when his little sister had figured out about his crush, but ever since she had Azula had not held back in using it against him. It didn’t help that she had also gotten significantly closer with Katara since their huge fight freshman year, and would casually bring up Sokka's name in conversation every once and while.

Zuko knew exactly what she was doing and refused to play into her sick game, even if the offer of getting to hang out with Sokka more often was incredibly alluring. 

But there was one thing he knew for certain, and that was that he would not be joining the fucking homecoming committee.

* * *

“Ok, but why do you actually want to be a part of the homecoming committee,” Katara asked her brother, as they sat across from each other in the living room.

“I’ve told you already, I’m very invested in helping with the betterment of our school.”

Katara glared at him. “Dad is making you get a job, isn’t he?”

Sokka signed, dropping his Switch into his lap. “He’s crazy Katara!” he exclaimed. “He told me I either had to join another extra curricular or I had to get a job. As if being a full time soccer player wasn’t enough!”

Katara laughed. “You do know soccer season isn’t until spring, right? What do you plan to do until then?” 

“Train, practice, and get stronger,” Sokka said, like it was obvious. “It’s a full time gig, and I can’t get distracted by small things if I want to be ready to play for BSSU next year.” 

He went back to focusing on whatever game he was playing, not even noticing the strands of hair falling into his face. “I know dad has my best intentions at heart, but don’t you think I already have enough on my plate for this year?”

Katara did have to admit, her brother had decided to take on a lot for his senior year. On top of being captain of the soccer team, he had also taken a variety of AP and advanced shop classes. It was a huge shift from his slack of junior year. 

“I just think dad wants you to have a life outside of soccer and school work.”

“Yeah, well this is a piss-poor way of doing it,” Sokka replied. “He might as well just sign me up for one of those after school groups we used to go to. It’ll be better than having to pick something myself.”

“You literally just said you wanted to join the homecoming committee.”

“Yeah, because at least there I’ll have you and Aang,” Sokka said. “Anywhere else I’ll be a social outcast,  **among the rest of the social outcasts** .” 

Katara threw the empty can of soda she’d been drinking at Sokka and it hit him in the head. “Don’t be such an ass,” she told him. “There’s plenty of fun clubs for whatever you're interested in. Not just the nerdy stuff.”

“Well I’m interested in helping plan homecoming, so I think that solves our issue here,” Sokka said. “So please let me join so I can get dad off my back.”

Katara sighed. “Well anyone's allowed to join so I can’t exactly stop you,” she said. "Just don’t come complaining to me when it turns out to be harder than you thought.”

As if on cue, they both heard the garage door open and their dad's car pull in. “So,” Sokka asked. “Who’s gonna tell him the good news?”

* * *

“Did you all hear the news?” Sokka asked his lunch table the next day, as him and Katara sat down. “I’m officially joining the homecoming committee. 

“Wow that’s riveting Sokka,” Toph told him, picking at her own lunch. “I didn’t realize you were so passionate about getting involved in school events.”

“He’s not,” Katara interjected. “He just doesn’t want our dad to force him to get a job.”

That made Aang and Toph laugh. “It’s not funny,” Sokka told them. “It’s my senior year and I think I should be able to get involved in stuff without being made fun of.”

“Then why don’t you join something you’ll actually enjoy?” Aang asked him. “Because let's be honest, planning parties isn’t exactly your strong suit.”

“Ok, we don’t need to talk about the disaster that was my 17th birthday party-”

“Didn’t Haru end up hanging from the ceiling?”

“No, I think that was Jet.”

“Enough,  _ enough _ ,” Sokka said. “I get it, ok, I’m terrible at planning parties. But at least with the dance I’ll have Katara and Aang to keep me in line.”

“Hey, don’t forget about me,” Toph said. 

“You’re joining the homecoming committee?”

Toph nodded. “Ty Lee convinced me,” she said. “She complimented me on my  _ ‘exemplary taste in music’, _ whatever that means, and told me there’d be free pizza at the first meeting. So I thought why the hell not.”

“Well then that settles it,” Sokka said. “Everyone is joining the homecoming committee.”

Sokka and Aang shared a quick high five, while Katara just rolled her eyes and went back to eating her lunch.

* * *

“How many times have I told you, I don’t want to go.”

Zuko begrudgingly walked behind Azula as she pulled him in the direction of the homecoming meeting. Her and Ty Lee had ambushed him by his locker and were now dragging him across the school against his will.

“Well you’re my ride home anyway so I don’t see why it would hurt to come to one meeting,” Azula responded. “I bet it’ll be more fun than sitting in the library by yourself for a half an hour.” 

“And besides,” Ty Lee injected. “It’s only the first meeting, so if you really hate it that much you can bail early on!” 

Zuko groaned as they reached the art classroom. How Mr. Pakku had ended being the homecoming supervisor was beyond him, but he was at least happy that it was a teacher he was familiar with. 

Everyone else had already seemed to have made themselves comfortable around the various art tables. There were a few people he didn’t recognize, but most he did. He saw Mai, Katara, Aang, and… Toph?

“Hey,” Zuko leaned down and whispered to Ty Lee. “Isn’t she blind?”

That earned him an elbow to the gut. “Don’t be rude,” Ty Lee whispered back. “She happens to have amazing taste in music.”

Zuko decided to shut up after that. He was slightly disappointed to find that Sokka wasn’t anywhere to be found, but told himself that it didn’t matter anyway. He wasn’t going to be a part of this for any longer than he had too. 

“Zuko?” Mr Pakku asked. “Wow, I didn’t expect to see you here.”   
“That makes two of us.” 

Mr Pakku chuckled. “Well, make yourselves at home,” he said. “There’s pizza in the back if you want to grab some before we start.”

Azula and Ty Lee quickly ran over to where Katara and Mai sat, and Zuko made his way to the back table to grab a few slices of pepperoni pizza. It kind of tasted like cardboard, but he couldn’t really complain. He had forgotten to pack a lunch that day.

“Well thank you all for coming today,” Mr Pakku addressed the group, as everyone started to quiet down. “You may not have noticed, but this is one of the smaller groups we’ve had in the past few years. So I was thinking I could put you all into groups of two or three to-”

He was interrupted when the art room door slammed open and a sheepish looking Sokka stood on the other side. “Sorry,” he said. “I think there might be a draft-”

“Mr. Sokka how nice of you to join us,” Mr. Pakku smiled. “Your sister was telling me how excited you were to be helping out with homecoming this year. I’m happy you could make it.”

“Oh… thank you!” Sokka said. “Yes, I am very passionate about planning and decorating.”

“Well I was just about to tell the other kids how I was thinking that you should all split into groups of two or three to make sure all of the jobs get done,” Mr Pakku said. “If you’d like you could be head of decorating.” 

Sokka froze, unaware of what he had just gotten himself into. “That sounds great!” he exclaimed, not noticing as his friends' faces shifted from amusement to horror. “I- I would love that very much.” 

He must have been putting on a very convincing show, because Mr. Pakku seemed genuinely thrilled with Sokka’s enthusiasm. “Perfect!” he said, writing Sokka’s name down on a list. “Now you should probably have someone else to help you-”

“Ohh!” Azula said, raising her hand. “Zuko would love too. He loves to decorate!”

Zuko felt his blood run cold, as suddenly all of the eyes in the room were on him. “I-” he started to say. 

“Sokka and Zuko it is,” Pakku said, also writing down his name. “That should be enough for decorating until we actually need to set up. Are there any more jobs that people would be interested in.”

Toph’s hand shot up. “I call being on music,” she said. 

Mr. Pakku nodded his head and wrote down her name. “Ok we have decorating and music, anyone else?”

Eventually all of the other roles got filled. Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, and Katara all decided to work on publicity together, and Aang and some kid named Teo jumped on snacks. But Zuko didn’t hear much of that, because Sokka had moved over to sit with him and was already throwing out ideas for themes. 

“What about like,  _ Winter Wonderland  _ or something?” he asked, using way more hand gestures than necessary. “Or some kind of snowy theme?”

“Wouldn’t that be more suited towards the winter dance?” Zuko asked.

“Hmm, yeah,” Sokka said. “I didn’t think about that.” 

Zuko could barely focus on anything that Sokka was saying because the other boy was so close to him that their legs were nearly touching and he could smell the pine scent cologne that he always seemed to wear. 

Oh, Zuko was so fucked. 

“Well that about settles everything,” Mr. Pakku said. “We’ll have another meeting about a week from now to see where everyone's at, and then hopefully we can start putting everything together. Have a good night everyone!”

“Do you have my phone number?” Sokka asked him, and Zuko just stupidly shook his head. “Oh, give me your phone.”

Sokka took his phone and quickly entered his number into it. “Me and Katara have to run, but I’ll text you later tonight so we can keep fleshing out theme ideas.”

“Ok,” Zuko said, a bit too eagerly. “That sounds great.” 

And with that Sokka gave him a smile and both him and his sister were out the door. Zuko just sat there for a moment, completely dumbfounded at what had just occurred. 

“You’re welcome,” Azula grinned, leaning against the table he was seated at. “I’m sure uncle is going to be very pleased when he hears that you’ve decided to help with decorating for homecoming!”

Zuko glared at her. “You’re so dead when we get home.”

She laughed and ran back over to her friends, and Zuko started gathering up his things to leave. He snuck a small glance down at his phone, only to find that Sokka had set his name as  _ homecoming planning buddy!  _ with an ungodly amount of emojis. As much as he wanted to hate it, Zuko couldn’t help but smile at the small gesture, and he quickly pocketed his phone before anyone else could see. 

Maybe this ordeal wasn’t going to be quite as awful as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Never forget that I sighed up for my school's prom planning committee just because the girl I have a crush on told me I should and then we never even got to have our prom so it didn't matter anyway.


End file.
